Truth and Dare (Try 2)
by 24-7 HH and A and A Lover
Summary: This story is about Mel Ian and Loren and Eddie and they play truth and dare and it gets juicy
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys hope you like it took a lot of time to come up with this story and I have the pictures of the outfits in the middle of my stories because they won't upload to fanfiction so it be on tumblr for you to see the outfits if you want but it was super fun writing this and I will really appreciated if you review thanks for reading

PM me if you want to see the outfits for this stories

Summary:

The Proposing was 1 week before this and Ian stay all week for now but they couldn't have sex because they were Busy and Tired and Mel and Ian where dating about a month but he told her he was in town because he won't be coming home and he wanted to hang out with his mate and Loren called Mel and said your boyfriend here is annoying us and Mel just laughed and Hang up and the next day got Ian and them stay for the night and played truth and dare and watch movies and they left

Truth and Dare

Mel: Hey BFF and hi rock star

Loren: Hey Mel and Hey Ian

Ian: Hi Love and Hi mate

Eddie: Hey Mel and hi Ian

Ian: So what do you guys want to do Mate

Eddie and Loren: I Don't Care

Mel: So let's watch a movie and lo come with me so we can pick it out

Loren and Eddie and Ian: OK

So Loren and Mel went to go put Mel stuff down and then they went towards the TV to go to the DVD rack next to the TV and Mel and Loren saw their Favorite movie Gangster squid and they went to the guys and Eddie and Ian where catching up and she went over and sat of his lap and said

Loren: Sweetie can we watch this movie

Eddie: I Love that movie

Loren: Wait you love a movie with Ryan Gosling

Eddie: Yea because of the action and we can watch it

Loren: Ok thanks babe

Then she got up but before she got up she leaned in and kiss in on the lips and went to his ear and said

Loren: Whispering I owe you sexy

She left and he was speechless and she was speechless because they never had sex before and Loren and Eddie Thought to their self's

Loren Thoughts

Omg did I just say that but at least I am ready to go to the next level with him I better get to the DVD player and put this in before Mel starts asking me questions

End of Loren Thoughts

Eddie Thoughts

She ready finally I been wanting this since the bungalow and now she ready and she lives here now so I think tonight will be the night and Loren was so sexy when she said that and I better get back to reality before Ian ask what she said

End of Eddie Thoughts

So they went back to what they were doing and Mel and Ian were suspicious but they just ignore it. So they were watching the movie and when it was finish the guys pick another movie and they pick The Possession and so they put it in and Mel and Loren said

Mel and Loren: What are we watch now

Ian and Eddie: it's a Surprise

Loren: Why

Mel: Oh ok

Loren: Is it going to be scary

Then she saw the name and Loren said

Loren: No I am scared of that movie

Mel: Yesss

Eddie: I be here sitting right next to you and you be ok

Loren: Eh ok

Loren was scared at a lot of parts but when they came she jump on Eddie lap and he comfort her and when the fingers came out of her mouth Loren and Mel scream Ewww and Eddie said nothing and Ian said Cool and they all look at Ian and said

Eddie, Loren, Mel: You're disgusting

So they all went back to the movie and when it was finish they didn't want to watch movies anymore so Eddie said

Eddie: What about play a game

Loren, Ian, Mel: Good Idea

Eddie: So what game?

Mel and Ian: Truth and Dare Couple

Edition

Eddie: Ok how about you Lo

Loren: Idc

Eddie and Mel and Ian: Yes

Eddie: Who first

Ian: Me

So Ian went and said

Ian: Loren and Eddie

Truth or Dare

Loren and Eddie: Dare

Mel and Ian: You need to wear something sexy and give him a lap dance and Eddie you need to strip her

Eddie: ok and are you sure Loren

Loren: Yes and a Dare is a Dare

So Loren got a chair for Eddie but before she pull him over she pull Mel and went in their room and Loren close the door and lock it and Mel said

Mel: What am I doing in here?

She wasn't looking and when she look she said

Mel: wow you sleep in here

Loren: Yes Mel I need help to pick out one of my outfits

Mel: Oh ok let's see what you got

Loren: Right here

Mel: Wow this is a lot of stuff and when did you get it

Loren: Yesterday

Mel: Tell me why you got them

Loren: Because I am ready and I need something sexy for my boyfriend

Mel: You should of call me

Loren: I know I did but you didn't answer

Mel: Oh sorry Lo but next time I will answer

Loren: Ok and come on we have to pick one

Mel: Omg Lo these are fucking sexy my little girl growing up

Loren: Ok we have to pick one of my costumes out

Mel: How many did you get?

Loren: Let's see um I got 67 lingerie sets but only for me and

my fiancé eyes and I got 67 costumes

Mel: Can I see the lingerie you bought

Loren: Yea let me get them they are hiding

Mel: Oh ok

So Loren went into the vanity and she got the lingerie sets out so she set

them on the bed and said

Loren: Mel they are right here

So Mel went to the bed and saw them and she said

Mel: Omg they are super sexy will you be having fun anytime soon

Loren: Yea and soon

So Loren pick them up and put them back in the vanity and she went to the closet and said

Loren: Mel come in here

So Mel went in there and said

Mel: You guys have a walk-in closet

Loren: yup and look at this

So she went to her section and said

Loren: This is where I keep my secret stash that no one knows about it but you

So she went and moved her clothes and there was a picture and she move the picture and type in the code and Mel said

Mel: This is sick was this here or you got in inserted

Loren: I got it inserted when Eddie was a Jake's Office and I pulled it off Eddie still doesn't know about it

Mel: So this is all your sexy stash

Loren: Yup and can you help me pick one

So Mel and Loren pick one and it was a police outfit with khaki pants and an hat and a half open back side are open so she put it on and Mel went out and said

Mel: Eddie get in that chair

Eddie: Finally it took you like 20 minutes in their and Ian tell me if she is hot because I can't see

Ian: Ok

Eddie: Thanks Ian

So Loren was finish and she open the door and she had the outfit on with a black pair of stilettos and the outfit and Ian was Speechless and Eddie said

Eddie: Ian is she hot

Ian…

Eddie: Ian answer me

Ian…

So when Eddie was about to speck he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and she whisper in his ear saying

Loren: Whispering Hey Sexy don't try to get a boner

Eddie: Whispering I try not to

So she went right in front of him and sat on him and he was speechless

Eddie Thoughts

Man she is fucking hot I want her now but hold on Mel and Ian are here control yourself

End of his thoughts

So Mel had the music remote and put drop it low on and Loren was in front of him where her boobs are right in his face and then the music started and she pulled him out of his seat and she drop it low and she grind him and she push him back in the seat and she sat on his lap and started gridding him and she felt something rise in between her legs and she laughed and he unbutton her shirt half way and Loren got up pulling him with her and he unbutton all the way and Loren push him on the seat again and she sat on his lap gridding him yet again and causing a boner yet again and he pull her shirt all the way off and Eddie kept thinking and thinking and saying in his thoughts

Eddie Thoughts

I want her so bad

End of his thoughts

Loren just kept laughing every time she saw the face he was making and she got up and said

Loren: This is all I am doing so my turn

Loren: Mel and Ian Truth or Dare

Mel and Ian: Dare and say something perverted

Loren and Eddie: Ok I Dare you to give someone a BJ and Ian you need to lick whip cream off of someone and drink a shot off of someone's stomach

Ian got a shot off Mel stomach and lick whip cream off her stomach and Mel pick Ian and went in the bathroom and she gave him a BJ and when they went out Mel said

Mel: We are finish

Eddie and Loren just kept on laughing and laughing and after they were finish laughing Eddie and Loren broke the silent and said

Eddie and Loren: Mel and Ian your turn

Mel: Eddie and Loren Truth or Dare

Eddie and Loren: Dare

Mel: I dare you to ask someone in this room to give you a BJ and Loren he need to say yes to anything that someone ask you

Loren: Mel no

Eddie: A dare is a dare

Loren: Ehhh

Eddie: Loren give me a BJ

Loren: Ehhh Bedroom NOW

Eddie: Ok let's go

So they Went to the Bedroom and said

Loren: Eddie I will love to do it but we didn't have sex yet and you probably want to wait for me to it during the night and can we skip it

Eddie: Ehhh ok

So they went out and said

Eddie and Loren: We didn't do it because we didn't have sex yet

Ian: Come on mate you had to have sex when you propose

Eddie: Nope Interruptions don't you remember

Ian: Oh yea I Interrupt you

Eddie and Loren: Duh

So they all just laughed out loud and Eddie said

Eddie: Ian and Mel truth or dare

Mel and Ian: Truth

Eddie: Did you ask any of my ex's out and who did you ask out and Mel who did you wanted to have sex with

Ian: Yes and Chloe

Loren and Eddie: WHAT

Ian: I ask Chloe out

Eddie: We heard that but why

Ian: Because she is sexy

Everyone is laughing and Mel broke the silent and said

Mel: I am tried I want to go home

Ian: Yea me to

Eddie and Loren: Oh ok bye guys

Mel: Bye and Ian can you drive me home

Ian: Yea

Eddie and Loren: Oh ok guys be safe

Ian and Mel: Ok

So they went out the door and Loren go up close the door and lock it and went to Eddie and sat on his lap and said

Loren: What do you want to do?

Eddie: This (He leans in for a kiss and their lips touch and it ended in a full blown make-out session)

He took a break from kissing her and said

Eddie: You where fucking hot tonight

Loren: Thanks let me get change in something comfy

Eddie: No you are staying here with me

Loren: Come on please Eddie using puppy dog eyes

Eddie: Fine

So she went in the room and she told herself that she was ready and she really wanted him and so she took of her outfit and put it in her stash and went to her vanity and took the black robe and a black bra and thong and she put it on and she went to the living room and saw him playing with the piano and she went to him and put her hands on his shoulders and she said

Loren: what are you working on Handsome?

Eddie: Just a song

So he turn around to her and saw what she was wearing and he was drooling and he said

Eddie: You keep getting hotter and hotter today and where are you getting these

Loren: My secret stash

Eddie: Oh ok now I want to see your secret stash where ever it is

Loren: No can do.

She laughed and gave him a kiss and when they braked she said

Loren: Are you going to let me stand her all sexy like this

Eddie: No

Then Loren ran away and said

Loren: catch me if you can

Eddie: You are getting it no

So Loren ran to the bedroom hid in the closet and then went under the clothes and Eddie came in the room and went in the closest and saw a piece of a black robe and went towards it and he stop their and he said

Eddie: Come out where ever you are

He move the clothes and said

Eddie: Found you

Then he pick her up and said

Eddie: You are such a tease

Loren: No this is a tease

So she took her hand down to his dick and grab it and pull it

Eddie: You are going to get it

Then he picked her up and gently put her on the bed and climb on the bed and he was on top of her then kiss her and he pulled away and said

Eddie: Your Hot you know that

Loren: smirking Yea I have been told

Then he lean in and kiss her again and she took off his shirt and he then took off her robe and then she unbuckled his pants and he unhooked her bra and the bra fell and her boobs where free and then she was about to take his boxers off and he broke apart and said

Eddie: Hold up babe brb

He got up went to get a condom and after that he went back to what they were doing and they got lost in the covers


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guysss!

I know this is going to make you happy thinking this is a new chapter but it isn't and I really need people to vote on a poll for me on my profile but I will give you guys a treat if I get 30 or more vote to write another chapter for each of my story by Tuesday but here is the list if I get fewer votes

10 or less = No it will be another month or 2

20 or less = maybe at the end of the week maybe

21-30 or more + definitely

Your vote will count if you PM me all of my storys you like in order

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

if the hyperlink doesn't show up sorry about that

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

The poll is at the top of the page poll question


	3. Chapter 3 AN SORRY

Hey everybody

I know you all been wondering y am I not continuing is I am super busy N MY LAPTOP broke n I lost all my story's n I have writers block but if you guys want to help pm me you ideas or a chapter n if I like it you can write my next chapter and I probably will fix a little bit to my liking n what I think will get people to like but I probably won't because I probably will like all of them so I hope I get help n but if you pm me tell me one of my story's it is n I hope I get help

PLease help


End file.
